


Once Upon a Dream?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Percy Weasley, Double Penetration, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy takes his role in doing security rounds quite seriously.  So much so that he'd added some places that he checks on his own during his nightly rounds.  Tonight's round is particularly interesting, but it's all just a dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during PoA.
> 
> Inspired by [Quidditch Dreams by reallycorking](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/453003/) (NSFW fan art).

Percy stepped into the locker room and lit up his wand. The Quidditch pitch, strictly speaking, was on not the list of places he was expected to inspect as part of his nightly rounds, but he was never someone to do a job halfway. It occurred to him very early in the year that this would be an ideal place for Sirius Black to hide out. Not only was it a space that wasn't always used daily, but it was one to which Harry Potter was certain to go at some point. It would not have been difficult for Black to learn that Harry was on the Gryffindor team.

He froze when he heard a noise near the row of lockers in the back. He wasn't alone. He knew better than to call out. The only advantage he had right now was the element of surprise. He put out his wand and tiptoed to the corner of one of the locker bays. He suddenly regretted not lobbying to put the pitch on the list for the routine security rounds. If he sent up the call for help, he would be giving himself away and Black would likely be on him long before reinforcements made it down from the castle. At least if the pitch was on the list, a solution to this problem would have already been worked out. He took in a deep breath. If he could disarm Black and follow it up immediately with a petrification jinx, he might stand a chance. He braced himself and then jumped around the corner, wand pointed out ahead of him.

What Percy saw almost made him fall over. It certainly wasn't Sirius Black standing in front of him. As best he could tell, it was Oliver Wood wearing a pair of Quidditch pants and shirt. No, he was certain it was Oliver, even from behind. He'd sat behind Oliver for most of the year in Transfiguration, giving him plenty of time to study every detail, albeit through the fabric of a white uniform shirt. Percy shook his head and gathered his composure. "You're not supposed to be here," he called to Oliver. Technically, Percy wasn't supposed to be there either, but he had a good reason that he was certain Professor McGonagall would accept as an excuse.

Oliver stepped back and turned toward Percy, a surprised look on his face. There was some movement behind him and Percy saw another person standing next to Oliver. He assumed the new person - it looked like Harry Potter if he squinted in the dark - had been sitting on the bench before he surprised them. The two of them must have been having a late night practice. It was admirable, but it was still prohibited.

Harry put up his hands and tried to explain. Percy noticed that the seemed to lean back into the shadows by the lockers. "Percy, we just wanted to get in some extra--"

"I don't need any excuses," Percy interrupted as he took a step forward. He gasped suddenly and lost whatever he was going to say next. Harry was wearing Quidditch pants, like Oliver, and a white t-shirt. But he now noticed something else they both had in common. Their fronts of their pants were open and two erections stuck out of them, point directly at Percy.

"It's not what you think," Oliver tried to convince him. "We were just changing and you know how it is. Adolescence. Puberty. Getting hard at the most inopportune times."

Percy smiled and held back a laugh. It suddenly occurred to him that Harry hadn't been sitting on a bench. There wasn't even a bench this far back in the room. Clearly he'd been on his knees getting Oliver off.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just... This is like a scene right out of a dream I had." Percy felt he could say that. He was certain this was just another dream after all.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Really? You dreamed about Harry and me?

Percy nodded. "And me. One of the hottest dreams I've ever had, actually."

Harry and Oliver exchanged a look and then Harry walked over and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Any interest in turning that dream into a reality?"

Percy smiled, a bit overwhelmed, but not at all interested in turning down an offer like that. He let Harry lead him back over to where Oliver was standing. Oliver put a hand on Percy's upper back and kissed him. That moment alone was enough to make Percy feel like he was going to melt; he suddenly worried he might not be able to handle whatever else was in store. But he knew he would never get this opportunity again. He smiled at that thought. This was only the fourth time he'd dreamed a scenario like this, so it would certainly be repeated in good time.

Harry put his hands on Percy's shoulders and turned him around, his lips replacing Oliver's. Oliver ran his hands up and down Percy's back, occasionally planting a kiss or soft nibble on the inside of Percy's neck. Percy shuddered when Oliver untucked his shirt in one smooth but rough gesture. Harry's hands were on Percy's trousers, his fingers tracing the outline of Percy's rapidly growing cock. "This is so hot," Percy whispered. He could feel Harry's lips curl up into a smile against his own.

Oliver's hands slid under the back of Percy's shirt. He felt a thrilling pang shoot through him at the sensation of Oliver's cold hands against his warm skin. It distracted him for a moment and he was surprised when he came back into the moment to see that Harry had unfastened his trousers and pulled them down to rest on his thighs. The cold air on his cock made his heart start to race, but it jumped and he swore it skipped a beat when the cold air was replaced by the warmth of Harry's mouth. "Merlin," Percy called out.

"Sounds like he approves, Harry," Oliver said, his mouth right next to Percy's ear. "Not too surprising, though." He directed his next comment at Percy. "Potter is the best cocksucker I know."

Percy closed his eyes as he felt Oliver's hands on his waist. He could here Oliver moving behind him. If this was like all of the previous dreams, he new Oliver was lowering himself onto his knees. Even though he expected it, Percy still let out a surprised moan when he felt Oliver's tongue flick across his hole. "Damn," Percy whispered.

"Guess you win," Harry muttered, taking a break from sucking to stroke Percy's cock with his hand. "I elicited the name of a great wizard. You drew out a legitimate swear."

Oliver said something in response, but it was muffled by Percy's ass. Percy had no idea what Oliver said, but the vibrating sensation against his hole was enough to send his head spinning. He felt his knees buckle and he pushed his hands into Harry's shoulders to hold himself up.

"Ow," Harry yelled. "Take it easy."

"Sorry," Percy whispered.

"I think he's ready to get fucked," Harry announced. He rose to his feet and give Percy a kiss. Percy smiled as he tasted his own precome on Harry's tongue.

"Are you sure? I should probably prep him a bit, no?" Percy slowly started to stand. There was a confused look on his face.

"It's fine," Percy answered. In each dream they'd always gone from Oliver rimming him to Harry fucking him, so why should it be any different this time. He realized that if this was real, he should probably heed Percy's concern. He'd decided to play with some toys one night when he only had less than ten minutes before the rest of the guys would be coming back to the dorm.

Oliver and Harry made quick work of their clothes, sliding them off and tossing them aside. Oliver reached around and loosened Percy's tie and pulled it over his head. Harry pulled off Percy's trousers while Oliver unbuttoned his shirt and then hung it up on a hook at the end of one of the rows of lockers. Percy smiled at that - Oliver knew that no matter how much fun Percy had tonight, he'd be disappointed if his shirt got too wrinkled. Oliver caught Percy's smile and winked at him.

Percy allowed Harry to lead him over to one of the shorter rows of lockers. He leaned over them and closed his eyes. He could feel Harry's thighs brushing up against his ass and a few seconds later he felt Harry's cock lined up against his hole. Harry cast a quick lubricating charm and then slowly pushed himself into Percy. Percy let out a yelp and Harry pulled back out. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Percy answered as his face tensed. Maybe he should have asked Percy to work his ass a bit before moving onto the next step. But he didn't want to say anything now and ruin the mood. It didn't hurt that much, just a little bit more than he expected. "Just... go slow?"

"No problem," Harry whispered. A moment later, Harry was sliding his cock into Percy again, but with minimal effort. He put just the tiniest bit of force behind it, allowing himself to move forward as Percy relaxed and opened up to him. After a few minutes, he was all the way inside. He held there for a moment before slowly pulling back out and pushing back in again. "This okay?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, his breathing starting to become faster and more shallow. "You can pick it up a bit now. Just needed to get used to you."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He started to thrust a bit faster and harder, the intensity growing just slightly with each push. Percy moaned each time Harry's cock disappeared into his ass and started to rock against the lockers in rhythm with Harry's fucking.

Percy opened his eyes when he heard Oliver ask "Interested?" Oliver's cock was right in front of Percy's face. Without responding, he opened his mouth and let Oliver slide his cock into his throat. This was something new. In his previous dreams Harry fucked him for a while, then Oliver took his turn, and then he knelt between them as they both came on his face. He certainly didn't mind this new development, though, and found having a cock in his mouth and his ass at the same time to be pretty incredible. Percy's movement was restricted by the lockers, but Oliver made the best of it by taking care of the motion, fucking Percy's mouth in tandem with Harry's drilling of his ass. Percy could feel beads of sweat forming on his back and his cock throbbed against the cold metal of the lockers.

"Switch?" Harry asked after a few more minutes.

"I'm game," Oliver answered. Percy felt them both pull out and saw movement out of the corner of his eyes as they traded places. Oliver lifted Percy's legs and rolled him over onto his back, resting Percy's feet against his shoulders. Oliver's cock pushed into Percy's ass with little difficulty and Harry's cock soon replaced Oliver's in Percy's mouth. Oliver's hands explored Percy's chest and stomach while he fucked him, occasionally stopping to squeeze his nipples or give his cock a few quick strokes. Percy could taste Harry's precome and hoped he wasn't getting close. The dream always ended once Harry and Oliver came.

"Want to try something different?" Harry's voice got both of their attention.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you." Harry pulled his cock out of Percy's mouth. "Sorry, realized you can't answer me with your mouth full. Just didn't really want to stop."

Percy laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Both of us at once?"

Percy looked up at Harry. "Pretty sure we just did that. In both combinations." When Percy looked at Oliver's face, he suddenly realized what Harry meant. It had been so far out of the realm of what he expected Harry to suggest, it had taken a moment for it to register. "Sure, why not?"

Oliver looked between them for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to hurt you, Perce."

"Oh, you won't." Percy almost wished he hadn't responded with such confidence. He worried they might ask him how he knew so definitively that he would be okay. The truth was that he'd taken two dildoes at the same time on more than one occasion. And, interestingly enough, during one of those sessions, he might have imagined that they represented Oliver's and Harry's cocks.

Harry shrugged. "We can stop if we need to. It's just something I know I've always wanted to do and it's kind of hard when there's only two of us."

"Okay, then." Oliver still looked concerned, but he smiled and nodded at Percy. "Don't feel like you need to keep going if it's too much."

"I will. No need to worry about me." Percy slid down off of the lockers and walked over to one of the benches. "Can probably get better positioning over here."

Harry climbed onto the bench and lay down on his back. He refreshed the lubrication charm on his cock and cast one on Percy's hole. Percy stepped one leg over the bench so his ass was resting against the tip of Harry's cock. He slowly lowered himself into a sitting position and then leaned forward, taking a moment to give Harry a quick kiss. He could hear Oliver getting into position behind him, so he stayed in a leaning position to give him a better angle to work himself inside.

Percy gasped as Oliver's cock joined Harry's in stretching his hole. The sensation was incredible. Percy felt like he left his body for a moment and went to a place of bright colorful lights. He let out a long, loud moan as Oliver pushed the last of himself inside and started thrusting. Percy's own cock jumped to attention and he could feel precome start dripping onto Harry's stomach. After ten or fifteen thrusts (Percy certainly wasn't counting), Percy let out a groan that could almost be classified as a scream and climaxed, come shooting out of his cock and onto Harry's chest and chin. His ass tightened around Harry's and Oliver's cocks and he grimaced at the sensation - an intense mix of pain and pleasure. He held in place for a moment until his cock stopped its spasms and then rolled off of Harry and onto the floor. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his body coated in a thick layer of sweat.

He smiled when Oliver and Harry knelt either side of his head. This was a bit different than the familiar finale of his dreams, but he once again didn't mind. He liked the new direction this dream had taken and he hoped this was what he could expect going forward. He was so lost in his ecstasy that he had no idea how long it was before the streams of come landed on his cheeks. Oliver and Harry, true to form, had managed to come at the same time and he smiled as he looked up at them. He noticed that their bodies were glistening just like his and was glad that things had been just as intense for them as they had for him.

They were all quiet for a few minutes while they caught their breath. "Well, I think a shower is in order," Oliver suggested.

"Do we dare risk it? We're already so far past curfew," Harry observed. "If Snape catches us--"

"Advantage to shagging the Head Boy," Percy interrupted as he climbed to his feed. "I can just say you were helping me with security rounds. I looked out the window and thought I saw something down at the pitch, so I asked the two of you to come down with me."

Oliver and Harry both stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What? It's a good idea, isn't it?" Percy was suddenly thoroughly confused.

"No, it's not that," Oliver answered him between laughs. "It's just... Hard to imagine you lying to a professor and breaking rules."

"Well, I think we've already broken more than enough tonight. And, for that matter, I think I've proven I can be quite surprising, no?"

"You got me there," Oliver said, shaking his head. He reached up and put his arms around Percy's and Harry's shoulders and started toward the showers. "We really need to do this again sometime."

"Absolutely," Harry agreed.

Percy just nodded. He knew they would. He had a Harry/Oliver dream on almost a weekly basis, so they would definitely be doing this again soon.

******

An hour later, Percy lay in his bed. He'd helped Harry and Oliver sneak back into the school and up to the dormitories. Oliver had given him another quick kiss before they entered their dorm room and they'd quickly changed and climbed into their beds. Percy had too much energy to sleep and he knew it wasn't necessary since he would be waking up at any moment. He yawned and rolled over, replaying the evening's events in his head, his ass and cock throbbing as he remembered the rhythm of Harry's fucking and the stretch of both cocks inside of him at once. It was the latter that was on his mind when he finally drifted off.

******

Percy woke up in a very good mood. That had been the absolute best sex dream he'd ever had. He lingered for a moment until the other guys were gone, expecting that he'd need to change his sheets. It only stood to reason considering how intense and vivid the dream was. He'd had many wet dreams that involved far tamer scenarios.

He frowned when he pulled off the blanket and found dry sheets. He climbed out of bed and studied the underside of the blanket, but found no evidence that he'd come in his sleep. He pulled the waistband on his boxers forward and looked at the inside of the fabric.

"What are you doing?" Oliver's voice startled Percy. He'd been so wrapped up in inspecting his bed, he'd not heard his fellow student come back into the dorm room.

"Nothing," Percy answered. He opened his wardrobe pulled out a uniform and set it on the bed. He turned back to grab a tie and felt a pair of hands on his lower back.

"Last night was so bloody hot," Oliver whispered in his ear. "Let me know when you're up to it again. I saw Harry already this morning and we're both ready for a repeat, but I suspect you might need some time to-- well-- recover." Oliver kissed Percy's neck and then slipped away to stand near his own bed. Percy turned around and studied him for a moment. Percy wondered if maybe he'd talked in his sleep and Oliver heard him. It would be so like Oliver to tease him like this. He wasn't malicious - he wouldn't do it in front of anyone. But he'd still get him going a bit before telling him it was all a joke and then he'd expect them to both have a laugh.

"Oliver?" Percy asked.

Oliver was standing in front of a mirror and buttoning his shirt. "Yeah?"

Percy couldn't think of what to say. He figured he could ask Oliver a question about any of the details from the previous night, but who knew what all he might have said in his sleep. For all he knew, he could have narrated the whole thing. He shrugged and decided on a better way to find out the truth. He walked up behind Oliver and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm ready to go again any time." He twisted Oliver around and kissed him, sliding a hand down the front of Oliver's boxers and wrapping it around his cock. "Tonight? Same place and same time?" Percy released Oliver's cock and took a step back.

Oliver's face broke out into a bright smile. "Merlin, you're mental to want to give it another go so soon. But I'm hard pressed to turn that down. I'll let Harry know." Oliver turned back to the mirror and finished dressing.

Percy walked back over to his bed and sat on the edge. He was speechless. It hadn't been a dream after all. This time it had been the real thing. That explained why it felt so much more intense. It had been better than he'd ever remembered it being in his dreams. And Oliver and Harry wanted it to happen again. It was everything he wanted, but it was incredibly overwhelming at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy looked up to see Oliver fully dressed and headed toward the door.

"I'm fine. I might skip breakfast though and I'll see you in Transfiguration."

Oliver studied him for a moment before smiling and giving him a nod. "Got it. I understand." He started toward the door but stopped again. "Perce? I'm glad you stumbled upon us last night. Turned out to be so much better than I'd dreamed it would be."

Percy almost fell off the edge of his bed. Oliver had dreamed about it, too? Had Harry? Is that why they'd been there? Was this-- He stopped. There was no need to try to explain it. As much as he normally didn't take well to unexpected events or to things that didn't make sense, this was one time when he decided he needed to be okay with it. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. He stood and smiled at himself in the mirror. It was time to get on with the day, if for no other reason than he needed to get through the day to get to the night.


End file.
